


Don't Worry Your Head (Just Go to Sleep)

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, i am trash!!!!!!, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler wakes up from a nightmare, and Josh sings to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry Your Head (Just Go to Sleep)

**Author's Note:**

> this i short and trashy but i have had the fuckin worst writers block recently like actually just punch me this is the first thing ive written in so long. but heeyyyyy im back not that u probs even noticed my absence but w/e. im gonna start actually writing again now that im over my writers block.

Sleepy Tyler was a good sight, and one which Josh was ever thankful for. He looked even cuter, if it was possible, when his hair was a bit of a mess, his wide, deer eyes half-lidded. Josh loved he had his glasses, skewed because he was half asleep and had only just awoken. Tyler in almost any form was adorable, and too much for Josh.

The only time Josh didn't think he looked cute was when he was sad or scared. When he had awoken from a nightmare, he was both. Tyler didn't usually wake him up when he had nightmares, because his insecurities still tore away at him and told him Josh wouldn't want to be bothered. If he was ever woken up by Tyler, he knew it was either for something inane or because he was very upset.

From the jerky breathing, Josh knew that it was the second option. "Tyler, babe?" he said, voice scratching at his throat. He didn't usually speak as soon as he woke up, and he was hardly even awake, anyway. Beside him, Tyler shook, dampening Josh's skin where he buried his head into his shoulder.

Tyler didn't respond, so Josh turned to face him, cupping his cheek to comfort him. "Nightmare?" he asked. He couldn't see Tyler yet, eyes not having adjusted to the dark yet. It was frustrating, but he could feel Tyler's nod against his palm.

"Wanna say what it was about?"

There was a pause in which Tyler took a deep, unsteady inhale. "We argued about- about something, I don't know. You were super angry though, and you were shouting and swearing and you left and you can't leave me, Josh. I need you."

"It's okay, Ty, I'm here. I need you too. You know I would never leave for real," he said. "I love you, Ty."

"I love you too," Tyler said, burying his head into Josh's neck and pressing a kiss to the skin. His breath was warming Josh's shoulder, tickling his neck.

Josh knew how to calm Tyler down, so he let his hands trail across Tyler's back as he took a breath. Soft, almost too quiet to be heard, he sang to Tyler. Snippets of songs that came to mind, lullabies and songs that reminded him of Tyler. He settled on Lullabye after a minute or two, at which point Tyler pulled away to look at him.

"I love you," he said again, his smile visible now that Josh's eyes had adjusted.

"I love you too."

Tyler hummed a bit, then curled back up against Josh. "Let's sleep now. I'm tired as heck," he said.

Josh hummed in agreement, wrapping his arms around Tyler, falling asleep holding him.

**Author's Note:**

> the leak tho.


End file.
